Kudos, My Hero
by EdwardDiggory
Summary: Bella led a normal life -- normal job, normal apartment, normal crush on the local hottie. Until one day, a disaster strikes -- zombies. Bella must save herself and others... but can she? All human, canon-couples.
1. Tomorrow Will Come

**A/N: Hi everyone! :) This is my first fanfic… I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense, it's about 3AM here and I wanted to post it as soon as possible. **

* * *

They're howling again, I thought to myself. They must've gotten something good to eat. I groggily rolled over in the darkness. Judging by the small slivers of light coming in from the boarded windows, it seemed to be early in the morning, probably around 4 AM. My old, worn down apartment was barely visible in the early morning glow. Howls and snarls filled the air as I pushed myself off the stiff couch and towards the kitchen across from me. I went to the nearest cupboard, and pulled out a box of crackers and a bottle of water. I felt my way through the darkness to the dining room set. It's times like these that I'm thankful for a two room apartment: bathroom and everything else.

I stumbled into the hard, wooden chair. My shin screamed with pain as I yelped loudly. Everything went silent. No howling, growling, snarling... nothing. The sound of my breathing was getting louder and louder.

I dropped my breakfast and quickly felt around the dining room table for my pistol. I could've sworn I put it here, I thought. Then, suddenly, a board on the window started to crack. A gleam of moonlight was let in, and reflected off of the pistol. I broke out into a sprint, grabbed the gun, and ran to the bathroom.

"Thank God for a ground floor apartment... ",

I mumbled sarcastically to myself as I locked the door and leaned against it. The smell of rotting bodies became stronger, and the shuffling of their feet grew louder. There was a strong, thumping noise coming from behind the door. I squeezed my eyes shut, and slowly stepped away. I felt my way through the dark to the tub and perched myself on the cold edge.

I watched them as they punched holes in my bathroom door, letting the moonlight shine through. Their hissing and growling filled the small, dark room.

Tears started to pour down my face. I shifted from the edge of the tub to inside. As their howls turned into shrieks, I stared down at my gun. I pulled it up to my head, ready to pull the trigger...

* * *

"BELLA, WAKE UP!"

My eyes fluttered open. Pain struck my head like a ton of bricks as the afternoon sunlight came streaming in. Right next to my ear sat Alice, my roommate, sitting on her knees, with frown on her face. The sun twinkled off of her ice blue eyes, which held a worried look.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I groggily asked.

"Bella, you were screaming and crying… are you okay?" She asked with a worried tone.

"Yep. Fine. Just a bad dream." I gave her a small smile.

She scrunched her eyebrows together, nodded and started to leave our room. As she got to the door, she craned her neck back in my direction. "You should get ready. Rosalie's coming over with some lunch", she said with a small smile and left.

I sat up on my elbows and took in my surroundings. The walls were a light yellow-green, and the floors were a tan carpet. The room was only big enough for two beds, two dressers and a ceiling light. The window behind my head overlooked a small tree, which held a nest of birds that were chirping loudly.

I quietly groaned as I pushed myself off the bed. I went to my dresser and pulled out light blue skinny jeans and a dark blue tee-shirt. As I walked out of our room and into the bathroom straight across, I thought about the dream. I've been having that dream for about a month now… and the same thing happened every time. As I brushed my teeth and changed, I thought back.

Have I been watching any horror movies? No…

Read any horror books? No, again.

I stopped thinking and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked weary, and my dark brown eyes were very flat. A timid knock at the door broke me out of my trance.

"Bella, Rose is here. She brought some food from Edward's café."

I grinned at the name. Edward Masen was the beautiful bronze-haired man who owned the greatest café in town. He was the only guy I've ever wanted… and he's the only guy I'll never get. As soon as that thought came to my mind, my smile vanished. I quickly remembered Alice and Rose were waiting for me to come and eat. I exited the bathroom and threw my clothes onto my bed. My bare feet padded against the hardwood as I walked towards the dining table where Rose and Alice sat, eating lasagna. I sat down at the circular table and smiled widely at my two best friends. Alice handed me my piece of lasagna.

"Guys…", Rosalie started. "I have something really, really big to tell you."

Alice and I sat in anticipation. Rosalie flashed a radiant smile, "well, I – ".

Rosalie's sentence was cut short due to a woman screaming outside. We bolted towards the large, living room window. Our apartment, which was on the fourth floor, gave us the perfect view of what was happening down below.

There were two men were in the middle of the street. They each looked completely different. One was about 6'1", with long, black hair and the other looked to be about 5'11" with short brown hair. They both varied in ages, too. The black-haired one looked to be about thirty years of age, while the brown-haired one was merely sixteen. They were quite different. Except for two things: they both had pale, gray skin, and they were both brutally attacking innocent bystanders.

They were ripping limbs from people walking by, and eating the flesh.

Rosalie, Alice and I watched in terror as bodies were being ripped from limb-to-limb. I was caught in some sort of sick trance by those ghastly beings when I heard Alice gasp and yell,

"Bella, Rosalie... t-the bodies... look at them...". I looked at Alice's shaking form, then down to the streets.

People who we thought were dead were standing up, walking around, and attacking passerbys. I couldn't move. I was aware of Rosalie running to the bathroom to throw up. I was aware of Alice crying and gasping for air. I was aware that our city was being mauled as we watched from above... but I was paralyzed. We had to get to Edward's... we needed to get to Edward's... whether Alice and Rosalie liked it or not.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I hoped you like it :) **

**If you've read this before, you'll notice that I changed the ending a bit. Hope you don't mind. Please rate and review. If you're going to criticize, make it constructive! Also, if you have Twitter, please add me: KonczOfKatt**


	2. Yesterday

**A/N: Hi everyone. To whoever's reading the story so far, I hope you're liking it :) cause I'm liking it a lot. Yet again, I'm really sorry for not updating quicker. School, family, friends, etc are kind of making it hard to write. But, I'm on break from exams now. After I post this chapter up, I'll start on the third on RIGHT AWAY :) Hopefully it'll be up before March Break. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

"Officials say the virus attacks the main organs of the body, therefore killing the host. After approximately 20 minutes, the host "comes back to life". Medical officials are asking everyone to please stay in your homes and board up your windows and doors. If you should ever come into contact with one of the infected, immediately attack its' brain. You..."

The TV reporter was mumbling in the background. Rosalie, Alice and I sat in front of the TV, talking. Alice was mad at me... _very_ mad at me. "Bella... we are _not_ going to Edward's. Have you seen how many of those... those THINGS are out there?", said Alice. I sat on the couch, looking down at my hands, anger coursing through my veins.

"What about Jasper and Emmett? Are you just going to leave them to die?", I said, glaring at Alice, who was pacing the living room.

Rosalie was looking out the window, but I swore I could've heard her sniffling. I had hit a tender spot. Jasper was Alice's long-time boyfriend for about 6 months, and Emmett was Rosalie's husband of 4 years. They were Edward's co-workers and adopted brothers.

Alice had slowly stopped pacing. Tears were slowly streaming down her face as her icy blues were glancing between Rosalie and I. Rosalie, who had been quiet for most of the argument, softley spoke up.

"I think we should go."

Dead. Silent. The only sounds heard were the TV and Alice and I's heavy breathing. My heart soared at those words. My blood raced. My adrenaline rushed. I was ready, I was pumped. I would kill however many of those zombie-things to get to Edward. I'd do anything to see Emmett's goofy smile and to feel Jasper's calm presence. I was ready. Let's go, let's go. Please, please, PLEASE.

I looked up at Alice. It was up to her. We were going to make a group decision. Everyone had to go; we couldn't leave a single soul behind. She stared helplessly into our eyes. She let out a heavy sigh, and simply said, "fine."

A smile instantly lit my face. I jumped off the couch as fast as I could, and squeezed Alice with all my might. After a few mumbled "ow's", followed by light laughter, I let go of her. Rosalie spoke up from behind us, "we should try to call them. Who knows if they're even at work right now." Alice instantly got her phone out and dialed Jasper's number before I could even agree with Rosalie. She put the speaker phone on.

"Hello?", a southern accent drawled.

"Jazzy... it's Al. Are you okay? Are you hurt? Where are you? Em, Ed, where are they? Are they --"

"Alice, please. Calm down. We're fine, no blood or tears shed. We're at Edward's appartment. We didn't even know what was going on until about

10 minutes ago. The streets over here aren't as bad as where you are", he replied.

"Jasper, stay there, okay? We're coming for you. We --", Alice was cut off, again.

"Alice. N-no. Are you out of your mind? You're going to get killed. Listen, everyone's just going to stay put. We'll figure out a plan later, okay? Right

now, just focus on being safe. All of you."

We gave a silent agreement. Alice was about to say something when a noise was heard on the other side. Glass breaking and grunting noises could be heard. There was yelling from all three men... it was hard to understand, but I could make-out Edward yelling "board up the windows."

"Listen, Alice. I have to go. I'll call you back as soon as I can. I love you."

_The line went dead. _We all sat there in shock. Alice slowly turned to face Rosalie and I, and quietly said,

"find a backpack. Pack some clothes, food, and weapons. We're heading out."

* * *

**A/N: It's soooo short, I know... but I really wanted to get this up... I was waiting for this part for SO long. The next chapter, which I've already started ;), is going to be much longer, I promise! Rate, review, and tweet me: KonczOfKatt**


End file.
